


【亲子分/西罗马】Hermoso Chico Italiano

by LindaJimSnape



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaJimSnape/pseuds/LindaJimSnape
Summary: “漂亮的意大利男孩。”西罗马注意。
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【亲子分/西罗马】Hermoso Chico Italiano

漂亮的，漂亮的意大利男孩，用它来形容罗维诺·瓦尔加斯再合适不过。  
来自那不勒斯的男孩在安东尼奥的厨房里捯饬着锅碗瓢盆，将本来一干二净的厨房弄的一团糟。刚刚从超市买回来的新鲜番茄的塑料袋子敞开口，里面粘着水珠的红软番茄翻滚出来，在浅色木头菜板上流出诱人的汁水。  
罗维诺穿着黑色的运动短裤和一件不喜欢的白色T恤，外面套着安东尼奥最喜欢的、印着番茄图案的米色围裙。  
屋内的蓝牙音箱放着Pa Ti，阳光透过纱制窗帘泼洒在室内的每一个角落，从棕色沙发的缝隙到黑色书架的铁杆。几瓶未拆封的香水堆在沙发上，是罗维诺喜欢的那种辛辣的皮革香。漂亮的意大利男孩跟着音乐愉快地哼哼，手下把新鲜的番茄切成大块儿，再扔进刚刚洗净的白色大碗。他在准备做意大利面，疯狂往里加番茄的意大利面。  
厨房里一片狼藉。瓶瓶罐罐被罗维诺打开，但他总是忘记把盖子盖回去。好几粒盐洒在操作台上，各种各样的酱料放的满哪儿都是。刀被罗维诺胡乱扔在旁边，上面残留的番茄汁也滴落到台子上。银色的水池边亦满是水渍，里面积攒着没洗的锅碗，还粘着早餐的面包屑和酱汁。  
漂亮的意大利男孩不太擅长收拾，每一次做饭都像极了战争现场。每次他的恋人都会温柔地揉一下他的头发，再心甘情愿地为他清理。

安东尼奥关掉水，他听得到外面客厅和厨房里叮叮当当的切菜声和音乐声。他用毛巾擦干头发，再潦草地套上搭在关闭的暖气杆上的短裤。  
虽是傍晚，但卧室外面的天仍然是亮的，气温也不低。室内干燥又有些闷热，显然罗维诺还没有打开空调。  
安东尼奥的头发湿漉漉地贴在头皮上。他光着上身走到床边，费劲力关上年代已久的白色阳台门。  
他隐隐约约地闻到了香味，新鲜番茄的香味，夹杂在卧室的香薰味里。安东尼奥跟随着味道，寻觅到了厨房。  
他对于凌乱的厨房毫不意外，他直径走到餐桌去收拾买回来的其他装在袋子里的零食。各种各样的巧克力和饼干，几包安东尼奥喜欢的膨化食品，一些大瓶装的碳酸饮料，还有几袋意外买回来的咖喱块——只因为安东尼奥说想尝试一下自己做。  
“亲爱的，你的音乐应该调小一点。”安东尼奥伸手去碰电视下的蓝牙音箱。  
“你别他妈动！”罗维诺突然回头，停下来手里的刀。  
“唉呀，那不要总是听你的歌单嘛。”安东尼奥拿起餐桌上罗维诺的手机，后者撇撇嘴默许了恋人切歌。

罗维诺终于将番茄都随意地切完，扔进碗里。红透了的汁水顺着他手掌的纹路，从指缝里缓缓地流向掌心，磨损着触觉和手指的灵敏度。发涩，黏糊糊的液体逗引着罗维诺的双手。  
典型地中海气候的夏季傍晚，意大利男孩闷得涨红双脸。安东尼奥喜欢的流行乐替代了他恋人喜爱的拉美音乐，配着这天气，就像在夏日傍晚把草莓放在舌尖舔一圈，再用臼齿狠狠咬开，甜味爆炸。

“你怎么不穿上衣…”罗维诺嘟囔着埋怨道。  
罗维诺不敢抬眼，他盯着安东尼奥短裤和肚脐以下的位置，避免与恋人的眼睛相遇，也避免他停滞在他完美的身材上。安东尼奥匀称，匀称得近乎完美，每一块胸肌与腹肌他在夜里摸起来都恰到好处。还有他小麦色的皮肤，和他身体因呼吸的起伏。  
阳光开始倾斜，吝啬地只照亮他一小部分身体。安东尼奥是在夏日地中海底部打捞上来的瓷白色大理石艺术品，被海水打磨得透亮光滑。罗维诺有时心里会这么偷摸着欣赏着安东尼奥，将他刻画成完美的艺术品。大理石雕刻的每一个纹路、每一根睫毛、每一寸皮肤，皆沉淀个几百年再见天日，在波光粼粼的海面上、在泡发了的木头船板上静置。  
“太热了，罗维诺也不开空调，我只能这样啊。”安东尼奥不好意思地挠挠头。  
“真的是，那就开啊，”罗维诺不耐烦地说，“没人拦着你。”  
安东尼奥吻了一下他的额角，走过她他的身后去大门口开空调。他的赤裸的上半身实在是过于夺目，像是用手骨节轻轻敲打意大利男孩的每一个感官。他迫害着、诱惑着罗维诺，让他脸红分神，让他盯着切好的番茄和撕开包装的意大利面发呆而满脑都被他的肉体填满。安东尼奥压迫着男孩的视觉、嗅觉、听觉、感觉以及味觉：他的眼里都是安东尼奥，脑内挥之不去的仍然是安东尼奥；他选择忽略调料的香味而寻觅安东尼奥刚洗完澡的沐浴露香味；他听到的是安东尼奥平稳的呼吸和脚步；他眼前的物品不是食材和锅具，而是每夜拥着他、逗他入睡的安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多，他摸到的是被子和西班牙人嫩滑的皮肤，尝到的亦是安东尼奥舌尖的酸，像番茄一样，又酸又香。他分神且欲罢不能。

当然罗维诺自己也不知道。但那漂亮的，漂亮的意大利男孩神魂颠倒的模样，比任何事或食物都让人痴迷成瘾。  
“混蛋你能不能穿件上衣。”他脸红又回过神，拿出包装袋里的意面。  
“好好好。”安东尼奥挠挠了，重新回房间里找到一件宽松的T恤套上。崭新的T恤沾着阳光的味道，干燥绵软地贴在安东尼奥的身上。

调料、洋葱、番茄和水都被扔进锅里慢慢熬着，罗维诺漫不经心地看着液体逐渐变浓稠，咕噜冒泡。他知道安东尼奥穿好上衣，就在他的背后直勾勾地用眼神鞭打他的后背。他假装不在意，继续用木头铲子搅拌着意面的酱汁。  
“你没事儿干了？“意大利男孩的声音被油烟机的嗡嗡作响盖住，含糊不清。  
“嗯哼。“  
也许是因为炎热干燥的夏季，以及暧昧不明的落日阳光，还有残留在身体上的、罗维诺挑选出的沐浴露香，安东尼奥的脑袋里塞满的都是番茄浓郁的香味和背对着他的腰线。

漂亮的，漂亮的意大利男孩。

安东尼奥的手扶在罗维诺的腰上，顺着凹进去侧面向下伸，直达臀部。男孩的身材单薄但并不瘦弱，他柔软得像面包店里的面团，在阳光味道的白色床单里被安东尼奥揉搓。面团散发着淡淡的香气，搓捻后自己也会沾染上那种面团发酵的新鲜味道，安东尼奥忍不住会贪婪地吸这香气。  
罗维诺好像反抗了他的轻抚，但又扭过头迎着西班牙人橄榄绿的眼睛主动献吻。他舌尖最敏感的地方扫过安东尼奥的舌和牙齿，自己也不由地颤抖了一下。围裙阻挡住了他们亲吻，阻挡住了双手揉搓面团。  
“摘掉。“安东尼奥帮他脱掉印着番茄图案的围裙，扔在木地板上。

漂亮的意大利男孩，他哪里都漂亮且性感。无论是他工作还是做饭，又或是他沉浸臆想里神魂颠倒的模样，都漂亮至极。罗维诺·瓦尔加斯切番茄，拆意面包装，对着安东尼奥脸红，皆是拼凑起他的细节板块。

安东尼奥捧住漂亮的意大利男孩的脸，亲吻他、啃食他，像是对待自己喜爱的番茄一样细细品味。意大利人和西班牙人都擅长接吻，也许他们亲了很久，锅里酱汁一直不停地冒泡。  
罗维诺的上衣被掀起，露出晒成小麦色的皮肤。安东尼奥的手再从腰部向上走，顺着脱掉下一件碍事的衣服。他只剩一件短裤，像安东尼奥先前一样。西班牙人揉乱了男孩柔顺的头发，惹得男孩有些不太高兴。但这太暧昧了，他没法因此而推开安东尼奥。安东尼奥的手停留在罗维诺的耳下，摩挲着深色的碎发。  
安东尼奥向后退一步，快速地脱掉才穿上不久的上衣。他们是沙滩与汪洋，紧密地贴合在一起。汪洋一次次地冲刷过沙滩，抚平任何留下的印记。安东尼奥知道他有了反应，而他的男孩亦是，男孩显然也感受到了——他的脸在快速地变红。但，他不想放弃任何吻他的机会，尽管安东尼奥的脑袋里已经看到了整个男孩赤身裸丨体地躺在被子里，弓起腰背而呼吸的样子。  
他收回舌头，嘴离开罗维诺的双唇。他们用力接吻，也用力相爱。  
他们贴得更近，男孩缓缓地弯腿，顺势跪立在地板上。罗维诺用手脱下安东尼奥的裤子，握住并将石榴花含在嘴里。石榴花，漂亮的、润红的石榴花，男孩握在他的尾部又含住前端，舌尖徘徊在最突出处，他清楚石榴花最喜欢什么——欢愉带给石榴花满足，亦让他回馈男孩。  
男孩漂亮的绿色眼睛盯着恋人同样的绿眸，湿润的钩子设下陷阱，偷偷摸摸地在向上伸长，准备好随时随刻地发动攻击。安东尼奥更加放肆地揉着罗维诺的头发，已经乱成了一团。他收回舌头，重新——

“喂。”  
“嗯？”  
一声关火声，还有番茄味酱汁收至粘稠的汩汩声。意大利男孩转过头，解开背后的围裙带子扔在餐桌旁的椅子背上。香气早就蔓延至整个屋子，安东尼奥突然回过神。罗维诺已经将面条放进了银色的大锅里煮着，大概再过十来分钟就好。夏天欧洲的太阳不会落的那么早，阳光仍然斜射着进入房间。蓝牙音响不知不觉已经切到了安东尼奥上个月最喜欢的歌，是Khalid的Outta My Head*，他也在想尽办法将刚刚脑内的东西移出去。  
“混蛋你没事吧，”罗维诺皱了皱眉头，“你看起来脸色不太好，不舒服就去把空调关上啊。”  
“没有没有，”安东尼奥猜测他大概是脸红至极，“只是刚刚在想别的事情啦。”  
“你看起来不太对劲。”罗维诺眯起眼怀疑地盯着他。  
“真的没事儿，真的！要是没有需要我帮忙的，我就先去忙工作了。”  
“你个混蛋刚刚不是说今天没有工作要做吗？”  
“啊，啊啊，”安东尼奥尴尬地揉了一下湿漉漉的头发，“突然想起来还有点儿。”

漂亮的意大利男孩轻轻地一脚踢在逃离开放式厨房的安东尼奥的屁股上，“去你的吧！”

然后他忽略那个行为举止奇怪的安东尼奥，看着泛黄的面条在咕噜冒泡的清水里变软，他接近看到晚餐的成品了。

Fin.

*这首歌大致在说，无法将对方在脑海里抹去。我写到这里的时候正好听到，还挺应景的。

其实写到做饭那一段突然想起来，我在巴塞罗那第一次给我妈做饭吃（虽然我给我妈做的是西红柿炒蛋和咖喱），那也是到现在她唯一一次吃过我正儿八经做出来的东西，瞬间泪崩。  
而且写的不够好，不够，处理得不好。


End file.
